Unspoken Whispers
by Duet-chan
Summary: Trowa reflects on his realtionship with Quatre. Very short fic. **This is a Yaoi fic. ** Comments and reviews appreciated, the more I get the sooner I'll be inspired to write more.


Disclaimer: General disclaimer here. I don't own Gundam Wing or its character. I'm poor so don't sue me, please. This story is for entertainment purposes only.   


Warnings: This is a 4x3 Yaoi fic. Although it's not graphic, it is mentioned a few time in the story. Also, the way I portray Trowa in this fic is not how I usually like to portray him, but a friend asked me to write a fic like this after we had a conversation about Trowa and his past. (You'll understand what I'm talking about after you read it.)   
Of course, as always, C&C or reviews highly recomended.   
  


Unspoken Whispers   
By Duo no Tenshi   
  
  
  


Trowa turned to look at the young man beside him. The sleeping form looked so peaceful and angelic. No one would believe that he was once considered the greatest threat to a peaceful future or that his delicate hands were stained with the blood of hundreds. Trowa wouldn't have believed it if he had not been there to witness it all personally. 

But that was all behind them now. 

The wars were over and the Gundams nothing more than a fading memory. They had returned to old battlegrounds where the demons were more personal. If they stayed together and worked hard enough they could win these struggles too. But this war would be longer and the enemies more fierce than their last. 

Quatre stirred a little in his sleep resting more of his body against Trowa. The banged youth hesitantly wrapped his arms around the sleeping angel. Growing up without a family and not having someone "care" for him, until he met Catherine and Quatre, had left Trowa at a great disadvantage when it came to his feelings. Every action Quatre made awoke a new sensation in Trowa which he was never quite sure how to react to. But, slowly he was learning, with Quatre's help. 

It was almost two years since they had first met and one since Trowa was able to open up enough to tell Quatre how he felt. That was the happiest day in both their young lives, but regrettably that was the last great breakthrough Trowa had achieved in their relationship. He cared for Quatre deeply and knew the other felt the same, but his past, his personal demons, kept him from expressing his feelings the way they both now longed for. 

Night after night they followed the same routine. They would eat dinner together. After dinner, they would spend a quiet evening alone either watching TV or enjoying the countryside on warm nights. Finally, late in the night they would retire to the bedroom they shared and would start a night of passion they both hoped would end in the realization of a mutual desire. 

But it seems fate will not let that happen. Each night they started slow, chaste kisses building into more passionate ones, continuing their foreplay almost to its goal. But each time they came close to that goal something would snap inside Trowa, making him cringe away as far as he could from his love and curl into a ball from his shame. Shame from the thought that he could never love the little one like he loved Trowa. Ever persistent and caring, Quatre would go over to the other boy and comfort him as much as he could. Each time Quatre did this it broke Trowa's heart. He wanted to please his angel in every way he could, but it was he who wound up in the other's arms every night. 

They all ended like this one, Quatre falling contentedly asleep while Trowa tried to confront his fears. It was going to change soon. For Quatre's sake he wasn't going to let this go on forever. Trowa may have felt he deserved nothing less than an agonizing life in hell, but not Quatre. Not the one who's never left his side through everything. 

Trowa was going to change all of this, but he just had to figure out how. 

Trowa leaned over the smaller boy and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Soon," he whispered. "Soon we will be free from this loathsome demon."   
  


**End**


End file.
